herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cutie Mark Crusaders
The Cutie Mark Crusaders (or CMC for short) is a club consisting of Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle formed in "Call of the Cutie", with Babs Seed, Gabby, and Lilymoon joining throughout the following seasons, and Imp joining in the IDW comics' My Little Pony Micro-Series Issue #7. Their unity is based on mostly being "blank flanks", ponies who have not yet gotten their cutie marks; Imp, rather than being a blank flank pony, is a Mimicker who has not yet settled on one form. Each of the founding three fillies represents a different race, with Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle being an earth pony, a Pegasus, and a unicorn respectively. Starting at the end of "One Bad Apple", Babs Seed, Apple Bloom's cousin from Manehattan, joins them and says she will start a Manehattan branch of the CMC. In Micro-Series Issue #7, a Greater Equestrian Mimicker (Globulus Improbulus) to whom Scootaloo gives the name "Imp" joins them but is later taken back home. The exploits of the Cutie Mark Crusaders are featured in several episodes in the series. In "Crusaders of the Lost Mark", the Crusaders assist Pipsqueak when he runs for class president against Diamond Tiara. After Diamond Tiara loses the election, they learn that she acts the way she does because of the high standards imposed by her mother Spoiled Rich. The Crusaders reach out to Diamond Tiara in friendship, and it is through their help that Diamond Tiara finally stands up to her overbearing mother. The Crusaders come to realize that helping others discover their true talents is more important than realizing their own. With this revelation, the three finally gain their cutie marks. While they all have shields, they also have different symbols. Gabby the griffon and Lilymoon also become part of the CMC. Trivia *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are the second group of main characters in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic series, after the Mane Six. They are also the second protagonists to have a radical change of image (in their case, getting their cutie marks in "Crusaders of the Lost Mark"), after Twilight Sparkle who became an alicorn in the Season 3 finale "Magical Mystery Cure". Gallery CMC.png CMC with Bab Seed.png Crusaders_dancing_to_music_video_EG.png|Human counterparts of the Crusaders in Equestria Girls CMC_clubhouse.png|Clubhouse of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Diamond Tiara thanking the CMC.png Diamond Tiara singing with joy.png Crusaders follow Diamond Tiara's lead.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug.png Las Crusadas viendo sus Cutie Marks.png Ponies Cheering for the Mane Six.png Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Twilight S8E6.png Twilight and the CMC transform into seaponies S8E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders laugh at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png The CMC on a sleepover S1E12 (1).png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png Applejack --I thought you all wanted our help-- S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders amused by Twilight S8E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cheering together S8E6.png 42df0ecfb779646befe15bc12609a678.png Sandbar and Crusaders gasp in shock S8E25.png Theme Song Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teams Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Successful Category:Kids Category:Titular Category:Female Category:Incompetent Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Animals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Businessmen Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Remorseful Category:Goal Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Soul Searchers Category:Bond Creator Category:Damsel in distress Category:Falsely Accused Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Outright Category:Ingenue Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Officials Category:Victims Category:Bully Slayers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Optimists Category:Good Vs. Good